elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hlormar Wine-Sot
Hlormar Wine-Sot is a Nord Barbarian who can be found northwest of Caldera in the West Gash. Interactions Recovering Cloudcleaver He got in trouble with a so-called "witch," Sosia Caristiana. Apparently, Wine-Sot got a bit too friendly with the witch. So in turn, she put a sleep spell on him. She then took all his clothes and other items, including his beloved Cloudcleaver. She believed he was too angry and decided to not give him the axe. Instead, she tells the Nerevarine to tell him that to get the axe, he must wait three days and head to the Mages' Guild and talk to her. He, not quite enjoying the thought of waiting three days, will get angry and demand the Nerevarine pick a side: Him or the "Witch." Picking Him: Receive two points to strength and anything on Sosia, and maybe Cloudclever (if Hlormar is killed, of course). Picking Her: Kill Wine-Sot and Sosia will thank the Nerevarine. Also, with her thanks, she will reward some health and fatigue potions. Dialogue Greeting "Hail and well met stranger! As ye can plainly see, I require some assistance if ye be kind enough to grant it. I need help finding the festering witch who has robbed me blind and left me for dead." festering witch "A witch she had to be. I was on my way to Caldera when I met her. She was a stranger here like myself, and our conversations lightened the burden of travel. She was quite friendly and, well, y'know, we set up camp together. But that night she revealed the witch inside. Cast a spell on me. I couldn't so much as blink! Stole everything, even my worn out clothes, but most importantly, she took my prized axe Cloudcleaver. Join with me, stranger! And let's find her and extract her entrails together!" :I will help you find her. "I knew you had the bloodlust in you, stranger! I believe she is still camped where I left her up to the northwest, though I could be wrong as the spell disoriented me a bit, it did. You know this area better than me -- lead the way! This witch shall rue the day she met Hlormar Wine-Sot!" :I have too much else to do. "Bah, I took you for a coward the moment I saw you! Stand aside then and make way for any real warriors who be taking this path." Cloudcleaver "Ah, me axe Cloudcleaver. A fine blade she is, though now I fear what that witch's touch will do to it. Me own father Balmir used it himself to slay the Terror of Wrothgar's Quagmire, he did. Now granted the Terror turned out to be a new born nix-hound eating the neighbor's marshmerrow, but me father found him and slew him nevertheless in as grand a fashion as I have ever borne witness to. I cannot wait to have the blade in my hands again, then I'll use it to take that witch's head clean off, I will." my trade "Makes me living as a fighter for hire I do. Learned the way as a lad in the basement of every seedy bar in Windhelm. After me father's life was claimed by the snow elves, I had to provide for meself with odd mercenary jobs. I'm good with me fists, and better with me axe. I came to Vvardenfell once it was opened to search out some new fortune among these damn dark elves. Now look what's happened to me." Sosia's offer "Well I'll not be waiting another three days to have me bloody axe when it is in the hands of that damned witch! Are you going to help me, friend, or are you believing the lies spilling out of that witch's face?" :I'll side with you. "Then let's show this witch the way to her grave together!" :I believe Sosia. "Then you will die alongside her!" After you take back his axe "You have Cloudcleaver, my friend. I would like it back." :Cloudcleaver "Yes, let me hold her in my hands. Ah, my pretty, I've missed you so...." ::Here's your axe, Hlormar. "Ah, thank you friend. I noticed you admiring the way I fought that old witch, even without the aid of a sharp blade. I don't have any money or treasure to thank you for your help with, but I can give you a few pointers that will help you be stronger in a fight." ::It belongs with a true warrior. Me. "That is a poor, poor decision on your part, friend." Trivia *If asked about his trade Hlormar will mention his father Balmir, who was apparently killed by "Snow Elves." Appearances * See also *Botrir *Forstaag the Sweltering *Hisin Deep-Raed *Norgred Hardhelm *Stromgruf the Steady pl:Hlormar Moczymorda ru:Хлормар Пьянь Category:Morrowind: Followers